The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for butt-welding tubular plastic members to each other, and more specifically to butt-welding tubes made of vinyl plastic by radio frequency energy. The principal disadvantages of prior methods and apparatus is their failure to produce welds of consistent bonding characteristics and to do so in a minimum period of time and with a minimum requirement as to operator expertise. The present invention is designed to overcome these objections.